Southern Town (un diario, encontrado)
by noroxia
Summary: re-subí mis tributos a silent hill, ya que arreglé muchas fallas que tenía, espero que la disfruten. Querido diario, Como todos los días he salido a trabajar a la plaza, limpiarla y cuidarla de que nadie le haga daño, mi agotador trabajo me ha llevado a cansarme más de lo acostumbrado, además ya a mi edad ya no estoy para esos trotes...


3 de mayo

Querido diario, Como todos los días he salido a trabajar a la plaza, limpiarla y cuidarla de que nadie le haga daño, mi agotador trabajo me ha llevado a cansarme más de lo acostumbrado, además ya a mi edad ya no estoy para esos trotes que antes solía darme, he solicitado al alcalde que por favor me envie alguien que me ayude, pero ya casi no queda gente joven en el pueblo sólo gente de edad avanzada ¿Por qué?, Ni yo me lo explico, pero puedo sospechar de las muertes extrañas que han ocurrido últimamente, eso ha ocasionado que la gente más joven se valla de aquí, yo me he quedado solo, ya nadie esta, salgo a la plaza a trabajar y ya casi nadie transita por allí, me siento solo al ver cada hora que pasa tristemente sin nada que hacer, por eso es que compré esta libreta que la adapte como un especie de diario de vida porque no tengo nada más que escribir sólo mis vivencias como si a alguien le importase, ya la plaza ni se ensucia por la casi nula visita que tiene.

4 de mayo

Querido diario, el alcalde ya no está en la alcaldía, me dice la gente que tiene reuniones con una orden de origen místico y por eso es que no estaba trabajando, sospecho que algo raro está a punto de suceder, algo maligno va a pasar en el pueblo, en los últimos tres días los insectos han aflorado más de lo debido, la gente está desapareciendo por razones que la policía no se explica, en las calles ya casi nadie sale a más de lo debido, además en las noches reiterativos sonidos misteriosos, y según me han dicho en los bosques hay animales salvajes que han matado personas, todo esto está muy extraño será mejor que trate de averiguar que ocurre.

5 de mayo

Querido diario, he salido a trabajar y tuve poco trabajo, aproveché de preguntar a las autoridades que ocurre con el pueblo, me han dicho que solo es un cambio debido a la naturaleza, aparte de eso nada me han dicho, pregunté además a la policía acerca de las extrañas muertes que aunque son pocas son muy extrañas, me han dicho que se debe a los animales en el bosque y a un "psicópata" misterioso que nadie ha podido ver, nada más me revelaron, y acerca del culto secreto que está en el pueblo solo me han dicho que son un montón de gente rara y locos fanáticos que nada tienen que ver con lo que está ocurriendo, pero les dije que también el alcalde estaba en esas reuniones, el comisario se enfadó y me mando a que me sacaran y me gritó:

–¡a usted nada le incumbe!- y me sacaron de un vuelo, me quedé intrigado pero sentía que algo raro iba a ocurrir, además los animales del pueblo están inmigrando rápidamente de acá y los insectos siguen saliendo en forma masiva, todos estos últimos tres días el cielo se ha nublado con nubes muy pero muy negras, raro porque casi siempre éste pueblo ha sido templado, los pescadores del lago han dicho que ya no hay peces que no sale casi nada, y en las noches hay un silencio tétrico apenas se escuchan vehículos pasar gente, antes esto estaba lleno siempre con gente día y noche esto es un pueblo turístico pero ahora nada, es como si "algo" estuviese espantando a la gente y turistas, tiemblo al pensar que éste es el fin del pueblo que me vio crecer.

Querido diario, ya es de noche y estoy escribiéndote los que siento esta noche llena de terror, es un silencio que aterra hasta el más valiente, en apenas cinco horas han muerto tres personas más, aparecieron muertas en sus casas, y otras ocho personas también desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, además veo que cada noche hay muchas personas reunidas cantando y haciendo actos extraños, y un gran incendio ocurrió en una casa los bomberos no se demoraron en llegar a apagar el fuego, estoy asustado, traté de verme con mis amigos y supe que ya se habían ido, estoy sólo, yo también quiero escapar de aquí, me asusta y me angustia éste lugar, me iré a dormir, mañana veremos que ocurre.

6 de mayo

Querido diario, esta mañana la gente salió de su casa como abejas defendiendo el panal, como perros aterrorizados, como animales escapando de un cazador, salían en masas escapando de quien sabe que, un gran barbullo se podía escuchar en todas direcciones, los vehículos abandonaban el pueblo, miraba esto con gran temor, sabía que si esto seguía así en un par de horas nadie quedaría, le pregunté a un periodista del diario local que ocurría me dijo que en la mañana sesenta y seis personas amanecieron muertas de causas que todos desconocen, además me explicó que en la noche del incendio varios bomberos se quemaron vivos sin que el fuego siquiera los tocara , y que otros se asfixiaron y el ultimo que quedó vivo se volvió loco después de apagar la última llama, me dijo que el bombero se lo llevaron a un psiquiátrico de otra ciudad porque él aseguraba que había visto una bestia horrible que quemó a sus compañeros, que rayos ocurre me preguntaba, y luego me dijo que me fuera que hiciera lo que el resto estaba haciendo, mientras la gente se arrancaba una intensa niebla cubrió al pueblo, la visibilidad era imposible, la gente se asustó más y se empujaba con más desesperación para salir de aquí, una persona gritaba que era el fin del mundo, que los dioses se habían enojado y por eso castigó con mano severa, lo raro es que el alcalde no estaba entre esa multitud, y así paso la mañana más de terror en masa que había presenciado en mi vida, la tarde llegó y cada vez menos gente quedaba, hasta que la última persona se fue a eso de las cinco de la tarde, me quedé sólo y sin nadie, me sentía mal por esa situación, me dije:

-me iré mañana-

la tarde fue tranquila y silenciosa, la niebla terrible lo inundaba todo, el frío congelaba todo

-es como un hielo invernal en pleno verano- me dije en forma silenciosa

sin nada que hacer preparé mis cosas para irme, mis pocas cosas que guardé no me ocuparon mucho tiempo así que el resto del día sólo estuve descansando esperando al otro día, en medio del silencio ruidos despertaron mi atención pasos ligeros como de perros y animales sonaban en medio de la niebla, no podía ver absolutamente nada, pero los ruidos se venían acercando cada vez más y más me encerré en mi cuartucho y esperé a que se fueran, como dos horas estuvieron merodeando alrededor, salí y miré a ver si estaban allí y se habían ido, ya estaba cayendo la noche y me fui a buscar comida en un mercado que estaba cerca de donde vivía, me impresionó no ver a nadie, los almacenes parecían que habían sido abandonados desde hace muchos años cuando en realidad solo fueron abandonados esta mañana, saqué lo poco y nada que quedaba en el almacén y me lo llevé en un pequeño bolso que traía conmigo, solo cargué lo necesario solo para comer esa noche ya que al otro día me esperaba un camión que me llevaría hasta el próximo pueblo cercano, un trabajo me conseguiría allá.

Mientras caminaba en medio de esa soledad la luz se fue dejándome se hacía de noche, dejándome con muy poca visibilidad, apuré mis pasos casi corriendo hasta llegar a mi cuartito en el cual me encerré y prendí un par de velas, ya que la electricidad se había ido.

Querido diario ya es de noche y en la ultima hora muchos ruidos y visiones me han vuelto loco incluso hasta hora mismo me están molestando veo sombras afuera y temo salir de aquí o al menos hasta mañana.

Diario no me quedan fuerzas solo escribo ésta última línea para que si alguien lee esto sepa que este es un lugar peligroso y lleno de seres malignos, uno de ellos acaba de arrancarme el brazo izquierdo y destrozo mi cuarto en plena oscuridad, estoy sangrando mucho, es más creo que allí viene por mí, la visión se me nubla espero no morir en vano adiós Southern Tow…


End file.
